Koenma or Yusuke Whose Sister is She?
by Missa-Lea
Summary: The gang take a vacation but end up some where they didn't want to go. Instead of rest and relaxation they get another mission,but this ones different, and whose that girl. KuOc
1. Chapter 1

_**Koenma or Yusuke, Whose sister is She?**_

**Chapter 1**

-----------------------------------------

Yusuke and the gang had just gotten back from one of their missions. Upon return they had decided to go on vacation. "Koenma!" Yusuke screamed at the toddler heir of Spirit World. Him and the rest of the gang walked into Koenma's office. "We're going on vacation!" "But, Yusuke you can't, not yet!" Koenma angrily retorted moving to the front of his desk, "I have another job for you to do."

"Oh, well." Yusuke declared as he, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara left the office before any further arguments could commence. Koenma, facing defeat plopped down into his chair venting about his loss. Steam arose from his ears and his face turn an unnatural shade of dark red. "Oh, dear," Botan sighed worry evident in her rose pink eyes.

-----------------------------------------

"Do you really think we should have left Koenma's office like that?" Kurama stated matter of fact. "Eh, it's not as though he'll do anything," Yusuke stated confidently, "Right Hiei?" "Hn...like I should care." Hiei blankly stated, becoming rather annoyed at the stupid question he had been asked. "You should Shrimp!" Kuwabara dumbly began, "He could umm, well, he could like put you in prison or something."

"You should stop thinking, it doesn't suit you." Hiei growled, glaring icicles at Kuwabara. Yusuke began to laugh hysterically. "Yeah, shut up Urameshi." Grumbled Kuwabara. The gang continued their long walk to the portal just outside of Koenma's Office, which would lead them to the Hot Spring they would be staying at for the next three weeks.

After what seemed like hours they came to the said portal and passed through, expecting to arrive at the Hot spring on the other side, unfortunately their vacation took a turn for the worst, well at least Yusuke thought so.

------------------------------------------

**M: And this is where I say goodbye, for now. (laughs manically) Oh don't worry the new characters are introduced in the next chapter. Hehe **

**H: Oh shut up! **

**M: Damn it Hiei if you're not nice I swear your sweet snow gets it (holds sweet snow over a hot burner by a piece of rope)**

**H: NOOOO! (dives for sweet snow)**

**Y: Damn, she has him raped around her finger…O.O**

**M: well got to go, please read and review, flames welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Koenma or Yusuke, Whose sister is She?**_

**M: okay I'm back.**

**Y: like they care**

**M: Yusuke don't make me kick your ass.**

**Y: like you could.**

**M: okay I may not be able to but I'm sure Kurama or Hiei would love to HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**K: hey don't get me involved with this.**

**Y: yeah like Kurama the legendary fox could really beat the son of the former ruler of Demon World. Psh...**

**(Kurama turns red...)**

**M: now you've done it Yusuke… (laughs hysterically) okay well I guess its time to start the next chapter…..**

**Since I forgot this the first time here you go…**

**DISCLAMER**

**I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters though I wish I did.. : (**

**But I do own the rest so there…tee hee**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Recap:**

After what seemed like hours they came to the said portal and passed through, expecting to arrive at the Hot spring on the other side, unfortunately their vacation took a turn for the worst, well at least Yusuke thought so.

-----------------------------------------

**20 minutes later**

Upon exiting the portal, Yusuke and Kuwabara found themselves in a cozy, rather large room. Posters of various bands and shows littered the cream colored walls. The plush carpet, though gray in color, seemed to match perfectly with the rose petal bed spread and forest green curtains that adorned the windows.

"Hey this will make a perfect room for Keiko," Yusuke clamored allowed to Kuwabara. "Yeah, Koenma had to have gone out of his way to get a place like this," retorted Kuwabara. Looking around, Yusuke noticed that Hiei and Kurama were not in the room with them. "That's strange." He said. "What's strange Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "Well, haven't you noticed Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama aren't here?" Yusuke replied. Scoping around the room Kuwabara realized that Yusuke was right; neither Hiei nor Kurama could be found any where in the room. Suddenly, before Kuwabara could respond a door began to open near the window. Out walked a girl in nothing but a towel. She seemed not to notice Yusuke or Kuwabara that is until she turned around, "AHHHHHHHH!"

**Stacy's Pov**

Something had fallen in the kitchen, so I went to check it out, but on my way I heard an ear shattering scream "That sounded like Melissa, ugh I bet she found another moth in her room. Oh well might as well go see what's happened."

**Melissa's Pov**

I'd just finished with my shower and had been drying off when I heard what sounded like two people talking on the other side of the bathroom door. Dismissing it, thinking it was probably just Stacy pulling a prank again; I opened the door and proceeded to my dresser to obtain my clothes. I had a date with this gorgeous guy named Keith. I mean this guy had it all, he was built, had shoulder length silky blonde hair, blue eyes that could make you melt, and the all around tall dark and hansom type. (M: no joke this guy actually exists) I rummaged through the draws searching for the perfect outfit. But, unsuccessful in finding it, I decided to settle on just a simple pair of ruff looking denim jeans, a pair of black heals (that I had previously placed next my dresser) and a strapless black shirt with an intricately designed red rose winding down the right side of the shirt. After acquiring my clothing I turned around to head back into the bathroom. When I glanced up from the clothing in my arms what I saw was completely unreal, two men were standing in front of me, but what was strange was they looked like Yusuke and Kuwabara from my favorite TV show Yu Yu Hakusho. Before I realized what I was doing a scream escaped my lips, not one a fright but one of surprise. Disbelief apparent on face I asked them, "How'd you guys get in hear, much less into my room and why are you looking at me like that?"

-----------------------------------------

**Kurama's Pov **

When Hiei and I had exited the portal we entered into a spacious living room. The carpet we stood on was gray with small flecks of browns and blues, the furniture was an off white color and was very well kept. Beautiful paintings aligned the walls, many of lakes, mountains and forests. To the right of where we were standing a stairwell ascended to the next floor. Turning to my companion I asked, "Where to you suppose we are Hiei?"

"I don't know and I could careless." My small friend replied going to sit on the window sill near the painting of the forest I had mentioned earlier. 'Typical Hiei.' I mused to myself, 'I guess we will just have to wait till Yusuke or Kuwabara finds us.' Walking over to the leather couch, and dropped myself into its comfy embrace. Not more than a minute had passed when a scream echoed through out the house.

**Yusuke's Pov**

I was surprised to see a girl exit from the room with nothing but a towel on. Though I could only see the backside of her, not that I'm complaining, she seemed to have an athletic build, probably from a sport such as swim. Her hair was a beautiful shade a strawberry blonde, very uncommon in Japan, so I figured she was a foreigner, probably from the US. She wasn't very tall, only about five feet three inches, give or take an inch. When she exited the room now known as the bathroom, she didn't even notice Kuwabara or I, she just walked over to the dresser and began to look for clothes. Only after she had found what she had been looking for did she notice us, and boy did she make it apparent.

How she made it apparent, she screamed. It didn't sound like she was scared, but rather surprised, like she had met us before. After she calmed down a bit, she asked us how we'd gotten in and why we were looking at her a strange way. Come on if you had a girl walk out of the bathroom in nothing but I towel wouldn't you look kind of funny.

**Normal Pov with Kurama and Hiei**

After hearing the piercing scream Hiei and I looked at one another. Without any exchange of words we flew out of the room and up the stairs to find out whom or what had made such a sound. Racing down the hall we opened every shut door and looked in to find the source of the scream. When we reached the end of the hall a girl no older than Yusuke or Kuwabara was standing in front of a door readying to step threw. She turned to see Hiei and myself sliding to a halt and out of breath. Utter astonishment was plainly visible on her features. No time to ask questions or even take in her appearance we barged into the room only to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and an unknown girl standing next to a dresser in nothing but a towel.

------------------------------------------

**M: Okay this is where I leave you. I'm tired of writing now so you can deal with this chapter.**

**Y: I like the towel thing, it's very sexy, and you should do stuff like that more often.**

**M: Shut up Yusuke, or you won't get to do what I have planned for you in the next chapter.**

**Y: Okay I'm shutting up.**

**M: Good. Well I hope you're happy with this new chapter, as you can see all the main characters have been introduced with the exception of Genkai. But I'm not sure if she will play a big part or not. Oh and if any of you have suggestions as to what I should do for next chapter let me know. Okay Hiei Kurama Say good Bye to the nice people.**

**K: See you next chapter oh and please READ and REVIEW.**

**H: Hn.**


End file.
